Where I Belong Redux
by Haseo55
Summary: Naruto no longer considering himself wanted he desides to leave Konoha for a place dear to his heart, but when a new mistery arraises can he and his friends continue to the end now that the shadows are back and some pestering konoha shinobi are anoying them to hell. NarutoxP3xP4. NarutoxRise, other Persona couples aswell
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE, READ BEFORE READING THE STORY AND REVEWING**

**Well, you probably wonder why I decided to re-write this, the reason is that I was not pleased because I felt a huge block. Another reason was to include the Persona 3 cast since I felt that this story was not complete without them (I don't think I could make Labrys or Metis work here sorry if you were expecting them)**

**As you may have read in my note for the previous version I'm changing Hinata's stance but also the Konoha 12 as they are not like the last version were they had animosity towards Naruto. Mostly they forget about him, let's be serious if it wasn't for Orochimaru and Akatsuki no-one would have helped Naruto.**

**If it looks like I'm bashing them I'm sorry (Thou Sakura, Kakashi, Gaara and Tsunade are 100% guaranteed that they will be bashed. The others are neutral but that won't stop them from being stupid.)**

**Also I changed Naruto's Persona and Arcana, as well as the P4 protagonist's name from Souji Seta to Yu Narukami.**

**Also sorry from the grammar since I don't have a beta for this, if you are interested send me a Pm.**

**[KONOHA]**

The Fourth Shinobi War was finally over. The threat of Akatsuki and the Jūbi had ended, but not without a price.

Thousands of lives were lost due to the ambition of one man, but even so the war ended in favor of the shinobi alliance. However, for one orange clothed, blonde shinobi his personal hell was only about to begin.

Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the war, no longer smiled; no longer was the loud mouth he used to be. The reason? Many, in fact.

The village returned to their old view of him. It didn't help that Tsunade and his so called friends started to ignore him.

The pink-haired banshee, she only pretended to understand until she got her precious Sasuke-kun back. Naruto faced Sasuke in a one on one battle. Naruto emerged victorious, but had received all he damage while Sasuke was only unconscious.

When he when back to the village, Sakura and Ino had screamed at him for bringing back Sasuke covered in blood, even if that blood was his and not Sasuke's. That alone made Naruto think less of the girls that he originally thought, but it also didn't matter since he knew this would happen eventually.

What many people didn't know was that Naruto had gotten out of his kiddy crush for Sakura a long time ago. The only people who knew were Jiraiya, as well as Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

There was also the business of Hinata's confession. Naruto was really moved by it, but sadly he didn't feel the same way, his heart already belonged to someone else. His mind brought on the memory of a cheerful red head.

Sadly he remembered when he went and confronted her, she was nowhere to be seen, Neji and Hiashi always told him she was gone.

The day he actually found her she was kissing with Kiba and latter found out they have been a couple since the war.

Naruto was happy for them. He was glad that she had someone she loved and returned her feelings, but he was sad that they didn't even told him and it seemed everyone else knew but him. If he didn't have that special someone already the scene would have broken him.

This day Naruto decided to enjoy himself and goes to the ever popular Akimichi BBQ restaurant. There he sees people and their families enjoying themselves. He smiles at the scene but his eyes stop at a certain table.

Eating at the far side, the Konoha 12 and their senseis were eating and enjoying themselves. Naruto clenches his fists unconsciously in anger as he sees that once again, they had forgotten about him.

He moves to leave the restaurant when he heard the group speak.

The Konoha ninja group was celebrating the recent engagement of Sakura to Sasuke. No one there had thought it possible, but the girl had done the impossible. She finally cracked him and had him take her out on dates for about a few months before getting serious. It wasn't until a few days ago when Sasuke had finally proposed to her, to which she accepted.

They were discussing past tales, missions, and future predictions. Ino had made a certain Hyūga blush hard when she mentioned that she and Kiba would be next more than likely. Kiba of course boasted on about how he was going to have a wedding better than Sasuke's. Hinata would blush hard at the thought, but then Ino pushed more when she mentioned the honeymoon.

That of course brought out some laughs for the embarrassed Hinata. Kurenai, getting her laugh in, tries to get a sip of her sake. As she grabs it, she sees that the cup was cracking all of a sudden before being utterly destroyed. She looks up, about to ask for another, but she sees the cups of Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata crack and shatter for no reason. Of course, they paid it no mind and ordered more, but Kurenai was now very anxious.

It was an omen, a very bad omen, which says that if this were to happen. She looks around; trying to see what was going to come. Anko sees this, and with her being mildly drunk and flirting with Iruka, tells her to relax. Kurenai does so, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they had forgotten someone.

She feels a somewhat familiar chakra presence and looks around only to her shock to se a depressed Naruto, who is leaving. Dip down she felt that something bad was going to happen.

**[Naruto's Apartment]**

For his part, Naruto had just gotten back to his old apartment and just like when he was younger, it had been trashed by the villagers. He only let out a sigh and went in. The walls were covered in graffiti and a lot of his belongings were broken or torn. While he did have more of the village's respect, there were still some who afraid of him because of his power.

He walked to the only door that was still intact which was that of his room. The door had a seal that prevented anyone who wasn't him to enter. He entered the room and let himself fall to the bed.

He was tired, tired of taking all of what the village had thrown at him and he couldn't do anything about it. Why did he even stay? With the exception of 2, maybe five people, no one would care if he died.

He looked over his shoulder to see a set of pictures on his nightstand. He smiled at the first one. It was him the old man Hokage, Ayame and Teuchi, back at Ichiraku's.

The next also give him a smile. It was him and the Konohamaru corps, which made him remember how much those three had changed.

The next one made him sad and to think about a lot of things; it was the Team 7 picture. The one next to it made him really depressed. It was the Konoha 12 picture with their senseis and without Sasuke. He grabbed both pictures and just dropped them into the trash as they no longer meant anything to him from along time.

He then looked at the next set of pictures and a smile adorned his face once again. The first had him when he left with Jiraiya to train. It was him with an older group of teens with only one who was younger.

He was wearing a simple school uniform which was a white shirt and black pants. A small white dog who had a costume with wings was sitting in his head.

He could see then the other people on the picture (ok I'm not describing them, look at the Megami Tensei Wiki).

"Minato, Minako, Aigis, Yukari, Shinjiro, Mitsuru, Junpei, Akihiko, Fuuka, Chidori, Ken and Koro-chan," said Naruto in a sad voice.

When he went out of the Elemental Nations the things Jiraiya did besides training him was to enroll him in a school to help with his education which he needed to learn more and to keep him out of trouble.

But trouble was the first thing that came knocking as Naruto got involved in with the Dark Hour. There he discovered the power of Persona, his Arcana was Death but somehow it felt different that the rest.

It was weaker that the rest, it was like it was almost sealed, its form was a white humanoid with a hole in its chest, ripped black clothes, long orange hair and a skull mask with hollow eyes and a black katana.

They defeated Nyx and prevented the fall, only for Minato and Minako to end up in a coma.

Then one day before leaving the dorms the SEES team along side Naruto and Jiraiya were trapped in the dorm and in a loop of the same day.

There they discovered the truth about their friend's coma and that they were dying because they became the great seal in order to stop Erebus the manifestation of the malice on people's hearts that was calling Nyx.

The beast was defeated but they knew it would come back, but then Naruto and Jiraiya did something they didn't believe. They undid the seal holding the twins and instead put the remnants of Erebus in it.

Jiraiya explained that the beast would be seal permanently and even if it grew stronger the seal would also since it gained power the same way Erebus did.

Another shock came after since the twins were not the only ones released but Ryouji as well who was allowed to live a normal life with his friends and gained his own Persona which was none other that Thanatos.

A few days after the ordeal, Naruto and Jiraiya were ready to leave. Naruto was met with a tearful farewell.

The second year of training Naruto and Jiraiya return to the Elemental Nations to improve his chakra control, but at the start of the third one they left again this time to a quiet town called Inaba. After he got there he tried to contact his friends from Port Island but he never could, which made him sad and wonder if he would ever see them again.

He then looked at the next pictures they had him wearing a black school uniform with a white undershirt and a black headband. He wasn't alone on the picture.

To his side was a tall blonde teen wearing the same uniform except he had a black t-shirt under it and the coat was hanging on his shoulder.

Another teen was at his side also with the uniform except the coat was open. He had dirty, gray hair.

Next to that person, another boy had one of his eyes closed. He had brownish hair, the same uniform as the others, and a pair of earphones on his neck.

Below him was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes similar to Naruto's. He was wearing a white shirt with a red flower.

Next to him was a girl dressed in the male version of the uniform. Naruto let out a small laugh, thinking everyone who didn't know her would mistake her for a boy.

Next were three girls really close together. One had short brown hair and was wearing a green jacket.

The one next to her had the female version of the uniform. Her red hair went down to the base of her neck and had two pig tails.

The last one had long, black hair, which she kept from her face with a red diadem. She was wearing a red sweater.

Naruto let some tears fall from his face and into the picture. '_Kanji, Yu, Yosuke, Teddie, Naoto, Chie, Rise-chan, Yukiko. I miss you guys; the day I left Inaba was the worst mistake I could have ever made.'_

He remembers this new ordeal in the TV world and how when he confronted his shadow which pretty much was the same as his dark side in the Waterfalls of Truth only worse.

He and the investigation team were ambushed by it while exploring Adachi's dungeon in the TV world. Naruto was able to accept his other self thanks to the help of his friends and his Persona was able to gain greater power but it didn't change like Yosuke and the others.

He moved to the last picture, which showed him wearing the same uniform as the previous one alongside the red haired girl. He was blushing and had a nervous smile. She on the other hand was behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck, with a cheerful smile on her lips.

"Rise-chan," he said in a sad voice, while his finger moved around the picture, "I miss you so much."

He then left the picture back at the stand and fell into the bed his eyes closing until he fell asleep.

_**-Dream/Memory-**_

_The scene depicted a train station with a group of eight teens on one side. On the other stood Naruto alongside Jiraiya._

_"Well, see ya," said Yosuke_

_"Good luck over there too," spoke Yukiko._

_"We will be here, so don't be a stranger," said Chie._

_"Until we meet again, Naruto," said Naoto._

_"Naruto, we'll be waiting," spoke Kanji._

_"Take care," said Rise._

_"I'll be looking forward to seeing you again," spoke Teddie._

_"Be careful," said Yu._

_Naruto nodded. Seeing the sad faces of all those gathered, especially Rise´s, made his heart hurt._

_"It's time to go Naruto," said Jiraiya._

_"Yeah, I'm coming Ero-sennin," Naruto said. He turned to see his friends again. "Guys, thank you." He then boarded the train, followed by the doors closing behind him. The train started to move slowly while the group started running by its side._

_"Thank you for everything, stay well until we meet again," said Yukiko with tears on her eyes._

_"You'll always be Naruto, remember that," said Teddie._

_"Don't forget about us over there," yelled Naoto, she too had tears on her eyes._

_"I love you Naruto," screamed Rise unable to hold back her tears._

_"I'll do my best, you better not run away too," said Kanji._

_"I'll always remember our time together," said Chie._

_"We will always be with you," said Yu._

_"Distance doesn't matter to us; even if we are separated we are still friends," said Yosuke._

_Naruto couldn't help but to shed tears for the wonderful friends he was leaving behind. He gave a final wave to them as the train moved farther and farther away._

_Naruto went and set his bag on its place and took a seat next to Jiraiya. He then took out a picture that showed him and all of his friends. He started to cry, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It belonged to Jiraiya._

_"Cherish them Naruto, friends like them only come once in a life time."_

_"I know Ero-sennin, but it still hurts. They, they know everything about me and still thought as me as a friend. They gave me the gift of friendship, friendship I never knew before," said Naruto._

_"Want to come back?"_

_"What?" spoke Naruto in a quiet voice._

_"Naruto, I don't know how much time will pass, but I believe in what you friends said. I don't know, but some day things may change in Konoha and maybe you won't stand being there. Unlike Yu, Rise and the others, your friends back home may not become this close to you as they did and may one day hate you as their parents do."_

_"Yeah everyone back there looked beyond my mask and saw the true me, not the dobe, the knuckle head dead last, or the Kyuubi brat, they saw Naruto, Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto said making Jiraiya look closely at him since he has never called him that._

_"For seeing them again, to be with them again, I would left behind everything, even my future in Konoha. My dream is not to be Hokage or get the acknowledgment from the leaf, but to have a normal life with my friends," he said full of hope._

_"Your friends, or the cute little idol that caught your heart?" teased Jiraiya. Naruto, for his part, was blushing madly._

_"Naruto, a piece of advice, stop running after the pink haired girl. Don't end up like me, alone with no one to love."_

_"But you have Baachan."_

_"No Naruto. Tsunade never saw me as anything more that a nuisance. Because of that, I lost the chance to be with someone who truly cared for me. Please Naruto, follow my advice."_

_Naruto only nodded in response._

**-End Dream/Memory-**

Naruto suddenly awoke from his sleep and sat at the edge of the bed. '_Why did I leave?' _he thought to himself._ 'I actually had a life there; I had true friends there and I left it for what, a place that doesn't know I exist?'_ His hand moved to his neck and touched the necklace that was there.

This necklace was not the one that Tsunade had given to him. It was a special one that he cherished with all his heart. It had a sun on it and it was one of a pair. The owner of the other one belonged to his true love, someone who loved him back and saw the real him.

He got up and moved next to the table that was in the room. There, an item that didn't belong in the Elemental Nations lay there. It was a cell phone. He picked it up and turned it on. He scrolled the different numbers until he stopped on one in particular.

He was scared to press the dial button, but inside he knew he had to do it. "_Click._" He pressed it. The phone rang a couple of times. He was ready to hang up, until a voice that he hadn't heard in months came out of the phone.

**"****Hello?" **asked a female's voice.

"Hello Rise-chan," he said trying to muster the courage to continue.

**"****N..N…Naruto-kun? Oh god it's you! It really is you!**" Naruto could hear her voice filled with happiness.

"Yes it's me, so….. um, how are you?" Naruto asked nervously.

**"****How am I? How am I? Do you know how worried I and the others have been? You haven't called us in months and we thought the worst had happened to you! There were times I cried myself to sleep, thinking that you found someone else and that you forgot about me or worse that you had died in one of you missions!"** Rise spoke really angry and sad at the same time.

"I'm sorry Rise-chan, I'm truly sorry. It wasn't my intention but things became complicated with the Akatsuki and the war," Naruto said while passing his hand over his face.

**"****War? A War? You were in a war?"** she screamed.

"It's a long story Rise-chan. I can't discuss it on the phone, since it will take time, but my business here is finally over." Rise herd his voice filled with sadness and almost like he was about to cry but didn't ask.

**"****So that means** **you're coming back?** **But what about you friends there?"** she said while her voice went from happiness to sadness.

"What friends? My only friends are you and the gang back at Inaba! I have nothing more here Rise-chan. I want to be there with them, and most of all to be with you! To have a normal life. Hell, to actually have a life! I have missed you since the moment I left and there hasn't been a single moment I haven't thought of you," Naruto said with all the determination he could.

**"****I feel the same. I have never stopped thinking about you and especially after our first night together," **Rise said with a tender and kind voice.

Naruto for his part smiled and had a blush that could put Hinata to shame. Rise was the girl he loved with all his heart.

**"****So how long till you can come?" **she said full of hope, interrupting the blonde.

"A month at most. I need to take care of some minor things here, and the trip back would also take time."

**"I'll be waiting."**

"Well, say hi to the gang for me okay? I love you."

**"I love you too."**

Naruto finished the call. Any doubt he had, had been banished the moment he heard Rise's voice. The next thing he knew he was already packing. He sealed some of his belongings into scrolls. He then took a paper from the drawer and started scribbling on it.

He would have left Konoha for Inaba eventually to stay with Rise. That was already a given but the current events just sped things up.

**[INABA]**

**"I love you."**

"I love you too."

With that, Rise Kujikawa hung up the phone. A large smile adorned her lips and she was dancing all over her room, until she dropped on her bed. She then took the necklace in the form a crescent moon that was on her and proceeded to kiss it.

_"__He's finally coming back!" _she thought, happily. She couldn't wait to tell the rest about the call. She was so happy, that for the first time in months she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**[Next day, Junes Food Court]**

The investigation team was sitting at their usual table, enjoying the company of each other. One year ago, they came together to solve the case of the murders that plagued Inaba. Now they were just a normal group of friends hanging together before the start of the school year.

"It's really relaxing to enjoy our time together without worrying about someone being kidnapped, don't you think?" asked Yosuke.

"I agree, but life isn't as exciting as it used to be," commented Chie.

"Still, it's not the same without all of us here," said Kanji.

"Yu-kun and Naruto-kun left a while back. Yu-kun still calls, but we haven't heard anything from Naruto-kun," spoke Yukiko.

"I miss them," said Teddie while crying huge tears.

"Hey everyone!" said a voice, which caused all to turn their heads.

"Oh, hey Rise-chan, good morning," said Chie.

"You look rather happy today, may I ask the reason for it?" asked Naoto.

"You would never guess what happened last night!" Rise said with a wide smile on her face.

"Well, it had to be something huge since you have been really depressed the last couple of months since both Yu and Naruto left. Including the fact that Naruto stopped calling," said Yosuke.

"Yosuke! Don't say that, that's a delicate subject!" said Kanji.

"No, it's okay Kanji, Yosuke is right. I was really depressed up till yesterday. But come on, guess what happened!" Rise said while pouting.

The group started giving their own ideas on what made Rise happy with some stupid ones coming from the guys which earner them some glares from the girls.

"I give up," said Teddie.

"Yeah. Come on Rise, the suspense is killing me," spoke Chie.

Rise couldn't hold her self, and let it all out about her talk with Naruto.

"Seriously, he's coming back? That is really good news" said Yosuke, sounding very happy.

"Yeah! Naruto is coming back!" screamed Teddie really exited.

"Indeed that is marvelous news, Rise," said Naoto.

Yukiko coughed, getting the groups attention.

"Is something the matter, Yukiko-san?" questioned Yosuke.

"Well, yes, as a mater of fact," she said. "Last night I also received a call. It was from Yu-kun."

**[Tokyo, some weeks latter]**

Naruto was admiring the view of the city, his train stopped a few moments to let some of the passengers off. The train became almost empty. There was still some hours before he reached Inaba.

Leaving Konoha wasn't so hard. First he filled an application to be removed from the shinobi program as well as citizenship. It was easy he just annoyed Tsunade and the paper had a genjutsu to make it look like something else. She became so annoyed with Naruto's pestering she signed the form without even looking at it.

When he exited the Hokage Tower he saw the Konoha 12 who didn't even know he was there, not that he cared anyway.

That same night he left. He would have liked to sell his apartment or his parents' home but they would never buy the Kyuubi brat's apartment and wouldn't believe he was the son of the Yondaime.

Naruto suddenly noticed a shade of familiar gray hair on the cart.

"Yu?"

Said teen looked in the direction he heard his name being called from, only to see a familiar face.

"Naruto!" he said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, that's my line Yu! Damn, it's good to see your face again," Naruto spoke while shaking the hand of his friend.

"Same here pal, same here. But still, what a surprise seeing you here."

"A lot of stuff happened man, really bad stuff. So I left the village so that I could at least have a future. What about you? I heard you transferred some time after I left."

"Yeah I did, my parents' job keeps from being in the same school for a long time, but I managed to convince them to let me finish the last year of high school back at Inaba with everyone."

"Yeah, I want to finish school also, I don't really like being back at Konoha and Inaba was the one of the only places I could call home."

Yu simply nodded. He, like the rest of the investigation team, knew Naruto came from the Elemental Nations, they also knew his status as a Jinchuriki, but that didn't stop them from being friends. In fact, it made them all closer, knowing they had the blonde's trust.

"So I guess your life got as it was when you were younger?" Yu asked.

"Worse man, worse. Almost everyone I thought were my friends turned their backs on me. They treated me as if I didn't even exist," said Naruto sadly.

Yu put his hand on Naruto's shoulder causing the blonde to look at him. "Then they weren't your friends, true friends accept all the good and bad things about the person. When we fought the Shadow's last year, we all saw our darkest secrets, but were able to continue thanks to the help of our friends," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Yu, I needed to hear that. Also don't get the wrong impression that if things were different I wouldn't be coming back, their stupid attitudes just sped things up."

"I guess you really missed us or is just Rise?" said Yu (I know out of character). Naruto only blushed and Yu laughed.

Both Naruto and Yu were enjoying each others company, reminiscing about their adventure into the T.V. World and their friends back at Inaba.

"Hey Naruto, forgive me for asking but, where are you staying?" Yu asked his friend.

"I still don't know. I took my inheritance that the village kept from me and let me tell you that it would keep me from working for at least 50 years so I decided to rent or buy an apartment or house," he answered, making Yu's eyes as big as baseballs. Naruto only laughed at his friend's reaction.

Yu getting his composure back, continued to talk to his friend. "It will be really late one we get there though; if you like I could ask my uncle to let you stay for the night."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, besides he and Jiraiya are good friends I don't think he would mind. Also, where is Jiraiya?" The moment Yu asked Naruto, he seemed to become really depressed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Yu, I will tell you later maybe with the rest of the gang. The only thing I can say is that Jiraiya can't come to Inaba anymore," Naruto answered.

"Well, let me call my uncle and tell him, okay?" Yu picked up his phone and dialed. After a couple of rings, some one answered.

**"****Hello. Dojima's residence," **said a small voice.

"Oh hello Nanako-chan," Yu said in a happy tone.

**"****Oh Big bro! You called! I really have missed you," **said Nanako in a sad tone.

"Me too Nanako-chan, but I need to speak to your father for a moment. Is he there?" he asked.

**"****Yeah, I'll call him," **Yu could hear Nanako calling her father. **"He says he's coming, Big bro, are you really coming back today?" s**he asked full of hope.

"Yes Nanako-chan, I'm coming back and I'm staying longer this time. Also, someone else is coming with me," Yu said. Nanako, for her part, was confused. Dojima suddenly entered the room and Nanako gave him the phone.

**"****Hello,"** said Dojima.

"Hello uncle."

**"****Oh, Yu, I was ready to go and pick you up at the station. Did something happen?****"** he asked.

Yu then explained his situation with Naruto.

**"****Of course he can stay, though it's a little odd that Jiraiya isn't with him. Well, I pick you both up then,"** said Dojima. He did in fact knew of the Elemental Nations, since he and Jiraiya were old friends.

"Thanks Uncle, I'll let him know." With that, Yu hung up the phone. "Well it seems you are stuck with us until you find a place."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, that's what friends are for."

"Yu. Thank you."

**[Inaba] **

Both Naruto and Yu had just gotten off of their train and were stretching themselves after along trip.

"I'm glad we are finally here. I feel so numb after sitting so long," said Yu

"I know what you mean. Though, it's good to be back, right Yu?" said Naruto. Yu only nodded.

Both teens left the station. They found Dojima next to his car, waiting for them. After some greetings, they got into the car and drove back to the Dojima's residence.

After a while, Dojima stopped at the gas station. Asking the attendant to fill the tank, he came next to Naruto.

"Can we talk for a moment, Naruto?" asked Dojima. The blonde only nodded while he followed the older man. Yu stayed behind to watch the car.

"Is something the matter Dojima-san?" inquired Naruto.

"I want to ask you, did something happened back at you village?"

Naruto was taken aback by the question. Before he could say anything, Dojima continued. "Listen Naruto, Jiraiya is a great friend to me and my family. He told me about your status and how your life was back there." Naruto was shocked.

"And you still approved that I stay with you? You aren't afraid that I may do something to you or your daughter?"

"Why Naruto?" said Dojima while laughing. "The fox doesn't change the fact that you are a good person, besides I knew of it since the day you first arrived. Also the fox didn't affect Kushina the entire time she was here."

"What? You knew my …"

"Mother, yes I knew her along your father, they were my and my wife's best friends."

"Since when did you know I was their son? Did Jiraiya tell you?" said Naruto, thinking Jiraiya told everyone except him.

"No, he only confirmed it. Remember the day I met you, when you were with my nephew and the two girls?" Naruto nodded. "Well, the moment I saw you, I knew you had to be related to them. I thought you were their son and that they had come to visit after a long time…" Dojima paused for a moment, letting Naruto take the information in.

"After a while of looking I found neither Minato nor Kushina, but I ran into Jiraiya. He told me what happened back there in the leaf village and what happened to both of my friends. It was hard to find out that they had been dead quite some time. The last time Kushina was here ,she was so happy because she was pregnant with you. She even asked me and my wife to be you godparents," he said leaving Naruto really sad.

"Thank you Dojima-san, I'm glad that I learned something more about my parents."

"Well Naruto, can you explain what happened after you and Jiraiya left."

Naruto then told Dojima everything from the moment he got back to Konoha. The death of Jiraiya, Pein's invasion, the Fourth Shinobi War and the last day of hell he spent in Konoha.

Dojima was shocked that in couple of months all that had happened. It also saddened him to learn of Jiraiya's passing.

"Well that was a lot to take in, but I'm glad you at least met Minato and Kushina, even if it was brief. Also, thank you for telling me about Jiraiya. I guess that your stay is permanent this time."

"Yeah there's nothing back for me at the Elemental Countries."

"Well, you can spend the night with us, but I think you would like to have your parents' house afterward."

"My parents' house?" Naruto asked confused

"I'm sorry, I guess I forgot. Your parents owned the house next to ours, though it's empty at the moment. But it's yours now. I'll give you the keys later." Naruto nodded and both men started to head back to the car.

After driving for a few minutes, the car stopped at the Dojima's residence. All three got out of the car. Dojima asked Yu and Naruto to go in first, which they did. The moment they stepped inside a popping sound was heard various times. Both teens were covered in confetti and serpentine. Suddenly, various voices yelled at the same time.

"SURPRISE!"

**Well, I hope you like this version, I know its not new except for some parts, the second chapter is going in the same line of being from the previous story but its not that versions Chapter 2. Also Chapter 3 is completely new with nothing from the previous version so you know both of those are finished already but I won't post them till I get some reviews.**

**Also here are the things I didn't mention.**

**Naruto, Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko are in third year in this story and the same class.**

**Rise, Kanji and Naoto are in second year.**

**The Persona 3 cast minus Ken and Koromaru are in collage.**

**As for Naruto's persona I guess you can tell that both are different forms of hollow Ichigo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To hell I won't make you wait more, here is Chapter 2. I hope you like it and thanks to those who took the time to review and add the story to your favorites.**

**Naruto belong to Kishimoto**

**Persona 3 and 4 belong to Atlus**

**[Inaba]**

"SURPRISE!" was shouted by various people in the Dojima's household. Both teens were indeed surprised to see their friends waiting for them.

"Everyone," both Naruto and Yu said at the same time.

"It's good to have you both back," said Yosuke, while he gave a high five to both of his friends.

"We missed you! Waaaaaaaah!" cried Teddie, while hugging both Yu and Naruto by their waists.

"Damn Teddie, don't you think is a bit much?" said Naruto to the little blonde.

"Anyhow, welcome back you two," said Chie, while hugging Yu and Naruto at the same time.

"Well, I'm glad to see you," said Kanji, while putting them in a head lock.

"Things weren't the same without the both of you," said Naoto who like Chie gave them a hug.

"Big Bro," every one turned their head to see the little girl running towards Yu. "Big Bro, I missed you."

"Me too, Nanako-chan," said Yu as he picked up the little girl.

"Hey Nana-chan, how are you?" asked Naruto while messing the girls hair.

"Oh, Naruto! I'm fine, thank you" said the girl with a happy smile seeing that one of her friends was also back.

"Naruto-kun!/Yu-kun!" two female voices said at the same time. This caused Yu and Naruto to turn around.

Yu had put Nanako back on the floor and admired the person in front of him. "Yuki-chan..."

Yukiko was wearing her casual winter outfit that she used when Yu and she went on dates. She launched herself into his arms.

"I really missed you, Yu-kun. I'm happy that you are here with me," Yukiko said holding her boyfriend tightly.

"Me too, Yuki-chan," he said, returning the embrace, both of them also sharing a kiss.

"Rise-chan," Naruto said as he saw his girlfriend who like Yukiko was wearing her casual winter outfit. He came closer to her only for her to slap him hard in the face. The entire group was taken aback. "Rise-chan, why did you hit me?" he said in shock.

"That mister, is for worrying me to death," said Rise, really angry. "And this," she said while placing both of her hands on Naruto's cheeks, pulling his face closer to hers ,and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, that lasted for a while and making everyone including Dojima turn red, "is for finally coming back to me Naru-kun." Her voice changing to a lovely tone.

"Yeah, well, I guess I deserved the slap," said a blushing Naruto who was scratching the back of his head. Then the entire group burst into laughter. "So, how did you all know we were coming today?" he asked.

"Well, we only knew Yu-kun was coming today. You were kind of unexpected, until Dojima-san told us about the call," said Yukiko.

"Yeah, you only said that you would come around a month which was kinda vague. It was kind of surprising that both of you came together," said Yosuke.

"We just bumped into each other on the way here," Yu added.

"The moment Dojima-san told us, we had to speed up and get more stuff for the party," said Chie.

"Especially after a certain someone went on a rampage of excitement after finding out," spoke Kanji while all eyes were looking at Rise, who was still in Naruto's arms.

"Hey, what did you expect? I haven't seen my Naru-kun for months now," Rise said, while cuddling her face on Naruto's chest.

"Well, let's all enjoy this time together," said Naoto while she and Chie went and took Kanji and Yosuke hands, causing said teens to blush. The action didn't go unnoticed by the ex leaf ninja.

"Um, are you guys…"

"Dating? Yeah a while now actually," said Yosuke.

"When the heck did that happen?"

"Just a little while after you left," said Yu since when they got together he was still in Inaba.

"Okay, what else did I miss?"

"Besides a lot of people you know also dating, nothing else I guess," said Kanji.

"Who?"

"Well, Ko started dating Ai, Daisuke started to go out with Yumi, and Naoki is with Ayane," answered Yosuke.

"Teddie still doesn't have a girlfriend," Teddie said while crying crocodile tears.

"Come on Ted, one day you would find someone," Naruto said trying to calm the transformed bear.

"Thanks Naruto," Teddie said, a little better.

"Well, come on you two, we prepared a cake for the occasion," said Chie

Naruto and Yu were a little fearful at the cake in front of them. Last time the girls actually managed to do a decent one, but as the old saying goes, lighting doesn't strike twice.

"Did you make this?" asked a nervous Naruto.

"Is something the matter, Naru-kun?" asked Rise.

"Oh, nothing," he said while the gang took their seats to enjoy the cake.

"Man, this is delicious!" yelled Teddie.

"Too bad we can only make sweets," commented Naoto.

"Only sweets?" asked Yu.

"Well, we have been practicing and our normal dishes are better, but…" said Chie.

"But?" said Naruto.

"Most of the time, the dishes we make came out tasting like nothing, we do make tasty one some times but we also get really bad ones," said Rise.

"Come on everyone, this is a celebration for the return of our friends, lets not talk about depressing things," said Kanji. With that, the celebration continued with the reunited friends and couples.

After a couple of hours, the celebration died. Everyone said their good byes and headed home, but not before Naruto asked them to help with his house, since in a few days all of his belongings were to be delivered.

Yu and Naruto walked their girlfriends back home. While passing the central shopping district, towards the Marukyu tofu shop, Naruto was holding Rise close to him never letting go of her hand.

"Naruto-kun," said Rise.

"Yes Rise-chan?"

"Would you tell me what happened back at Konoha? The day you called, you sounded really depressed and it worries me."

"I don't think I'm ready to talk about that yet Rise-chan."

"Don't you trust me enough to tell me?" she said angrily. Naruto then hugged her, wrapping his arms around her as tight as he could.

"It's not that Rise-chan. I'll tell you, I promise, but please trust me. It's just that I have a lot of things going on in my mind and it's so damn hard."

"I trust you Naru-kun. I'll wait, but it doesn't stop from worrying me about you," Rise said, now more calm and returning the embrace.

"Well anyway, let's take you home," said Naruto only for Rise to shake her head.

"Can we stay like this, a little while longer?" she said almost in tears.

"Of course Rise-chan," he said in a gentle tone as he stroked his beloved's hair.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" Rise asked

"How could I forget? Yosuke was making an ass of himself," he said while Rise stared to giggle.

_**/Flashback/**_

_Naruto, Yu, Yosuke and Kanji were waiting outside of the tofu shop. Dojima and Adachi had just left, as well as the entire audience that was there._

_After a crash course on tofu from Kanji, since Yosuke was an idiot in the matter, the group went inside. At first, nothing was out of the ordinary, and they believed that Rise wasn't there._

_After a while, the owner came, shocking the boys as the one who was working in front of them was actually the idol Risette. After a few fan girl moments on Yosuke's part, and some help from Kanji, Rise went to get their orders._

_"Wow... She's nothing like she seems on TV... I wonder if she's just tired..." said Yosuke._

_"Yes, she's tired; tired of being seen as Risette. That's why she's here. She doesn't want to be seen as Risette. She wants to be seen as plain, old Rise Kujikawa, to have friends that can see her as more than an idol, friends that can see the person she truly is," said Naruto._

_"That was deep Senpai," said Kanji._

_The moment those words left his mouth Rise couldn't stop staring at the blonde. The group proceeded to warn her about the chance of her being kidnapped next. She thanked them with some extra tofu. The four friends were about to leave when Rise came close to them._

_"Can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked._

_The four of the turned around surprised, especially Yosuke._

_"You want to talk to us?" said Kanji._

_"No, only with him," she said, pointing at Naruto._

_"Man, some people get all the luck!" complained Yosuke, with tears in his eyes after being dragged outside by Yu and Kanji._

_"So, what can I help you with Kujikawa-san?" said Naruto._

_"How did you know that about me? Not even grandma knows I'm on break because of that!" Rise asked in an angry tone._

_"Your eyes." _

_"Huh?" said Rise, being caught off guard._

_"The way your eyes look, they remind me of both a friend of mine, as well as myself." _

_"Yourself?"_

_"Me and my friend have never been looked as us. In my friend's case he was only seen as the grandson of our village leader, never as the person he was."_

_"Village? You come from a more backwater place than Inaba?"_

_"You could say that," Naruto laughed as he spoke and scratched his cheek._

_"But what about you?" _

_"Unlike you or my friend, I have been an outcast from my home, for something I had no control over. Always pretending to be happy with a stupid smile plastered on my face. I tried to be seen as me, but no one did, I even pulled pranks to get attention. But I found people who did saw me as me. Konohamaru, the boy I told you about, and Ero-sennin." _

_"Ero-sennin?" said a confused Rise._

_"Yeah, he is currently my legal guardian, but a self proclaimed, super pervert. He writes those stupid Icha Icha books." _

_Rise, for her part, was laughing at the comment. Naruto turned to see her and spoke. "You should smile more, you look cuter that way." Rise only blushed._

_"Well, I got to go, the others are waiting for me," he said, but before he could leave, Rise grabbed onto his arm._

_"Wait," Rise said, "can we talk some more another time?"_

_"Of course Kujikawa-san." _

_"Rise" _

_"Huh?"_

_"Call me Rise," she said with a smile._

_"Okay. Well, see ya later Rise-chan," he said while he exited the store, leaving behind a blushing Rise._

_**/flashback end/**_

"I was glad to have met someone other that grandma that treated me like a normal girl," Rise said

"Well you are a normal girl, not counting the whole Persona thing," Naruto said.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean? Besides you also have a Persona," she said while pouting.

"You look so cute when you are mad," said Naruto while smiling and pressing his forehead on hers.

"You're mean, Naru-kun," said Rise while also smiling. "I also never would've thought that the thing out of your control, was that you had a giant fox sealed inside you. You sure took you time telling us that, and that you are a ninja."

"I was scared Rise-chan. You and the gang were the closest friends I ever had. I was afraid that if told you, I may have gained your hate, and the fact that I was already in love with you wasn't helping either."

"But you told us in the end."

"Well how was I supposed to get your trust, if I didn't trust you either?" he said. "But every thing turned out for the better, and it was all thanks to you Rise-chan."

"Me?"

**/Flashback/**

_The investigation team was sitting at their table of their secret headquarters, aka the Junes department store. Naruto had called them all, because he had something important to say._

_"Well, so what are you going to tell us senpai?" asked Naoto._

_"I'm going to reveal to you my most, well hidden secret," he said._

_"Your secret?" asked a confused Chie._

_"It's a long story and I won't blame you if you don't want to do anything with me after I reveal it."_

_"Wait, you aren't going to say that you are the culprit of the cases, right?" asked Yu, while Naruto only denied it._

_Naruto explained that he came from the elemental nations and he was a ninja from one of the hidden villages. The reason for his being in Inaba, was because of his training by Jiraiya._

_He also revealed that he was hated in his home for something he didn't have control over. Then, he spoke about the Kyūbi and how it was sealed inside of him. At that moment, Naruto expected the worst, only to find silence and shock on the others faces._

_"Well, I guess it's better that I leave. Good luck with the case, I won't bother you anymore." He turned away, but before he could take a step forward, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind. He also started to hear sobbing. He turned his head only to see Rise holding him tightly._

_"I don't care," she said._

_"Huh?"_

_"I said I don't care. You are Naruto and nothing you say is going to chance my view of you. I know you are a kind, sweet, gentle, and caring person that would do anything for his friends. You proved it when you helped us all, when you helped me! I'm not letting you leave me because I... I... I love you and a fox sealed in your gut isn't going to change that!" said Rise who didn't let go of the blonde._

_"Rise-chan," he said with tears in his eyes. "I love you, too. I have for a very long time now. I love the way you smile, the way you cheer us up," he said while returning the embrace. Suddenly, Naruto felt two more arms on his shoulders. He turned his head to see Yu and Yosuke there._

_"We agree with Rise, Naruto. Haven't we been through a lot together? Aren't we friends?" said Yu._

_"Besides, getting rid of us isn't that easy," said Yosuke._

_"They are right, we were a little shocked by what you have told us, but it doesn't change the person you are," said Yukiko._

_"Also, that is no excuse to leave all the work on the case to us, so don't chicken out because of that," said Chie._

_"That's right, but also you have trusted us by revealing this secret of yours, even if you didn't have to," said Naoto._

_"Yeah, we'll stick together," said Kanji._

_"Guys, thank you." Naruto was now crying his heart out, a weight was taken from his shoulder, tears continued to fall from his eyes as he was holding Rise tighter._

_"Group hug!" yelled Teddie. The reaction caught Naruto off guard as everyone hugged him. Inside, Naruto knew that nothing could break their bond._

**/Flashback end/**

"Rise-chan."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that I met you."

"Me too, Naru-kun," she said, before they arrived at Rise's home.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Naruto said. Rise only nodded, and the two lovers shared a good bye kiss.

**[Next Day, Naruto's House]**

The gang had gathered at Dojima's house, currently waiting for both Naruto and Yu, so that they could start working on Naruto's new house. All of Naruto's belongings would arrive in a few days, but before he could get settled in, they needed to clean the place.

The girls started to sweep the second floor, while the guys were removing spider webs and removing the curtains. After finishing the cleaning on both floors, Yosuke and Kanji brought some buckets of paint since the paint on the walls was peeling off.

They finished late at night, but because of Teddie most of them ended up covered in paint from head to toe. They decided to continue the next day to let the paint dry and so they could clean themselves.

After a few days, they finally managed to finish the clean up, and just in time, since Naruto's stuff had just arrived.

The entire group helped set all of his belongings in place.

Naruto also locked the books and scroll he took from his family vault down in the basement. He didn't want Konoha to abuse more of the Uzumaki Clan's secrets just as the Hyūga have done.

"Hey Naruto this is the last box," said Yosuke, while everybody had gathered to finish the job.

"Whoa, there are a lot of pictures here," said Teddie.

"Hey Naru-kun, who are these people?" asked Rise.

"They were my parents," said Naruto, as he looked at the picture with both Kushina and Minato.

"Your mother is beautiful," commented Yukiko.

"Yeah, she was," said Naruto, with some tears on his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to make you cry," said a nervous Yukiko.

"That's okay, you didn't know," said Naruto, while giving his friend a smile.

Finally finishing the job, the group stood there, admiring it.

"I think we did a really good job," said Kanji.

"I agree, but it was too tiresome," said Naoto.

"Come on, at least we did it together," commented Chie.

"Well, I guess Naruto may want to rest in his new house," said Yu.

"Thank you everyone. Now that I'm here, things are for the better," he said while everyone shared a group hug with Naruto and Rise at the center.

After a while, the group left, leaving Naruto to settle in. One thing the blonde didn't notice was that not all of the gang had left, until he felt a hug from behind.

"Rise-chan? I thought…"

"Naru-kun, can I stay tonight? I don't want to go home today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please Naru-kun?" she said while doing her puppy eyes.

"Oh Rise-chan, don't do that. Okay, you can stay. Those eyes of yours always have that effect on me," said Naruto, while Rise just giggled.

"Come on, I'll make us dinner," she said. Naruto couldn't help but to shiver.

Moments later, Rise had prepared a meal for both of them. Naruto didn't know what to do. The food looked okay, but his past experiences with Mystery Food X couldn't be ignored.

"Bon appetite," she said. By this time, Naruto had given up. He took the spoon and tried to take as much as he could in one go, so at least he didn't have to taste it more times.

The moment he swallowed it, his eyes became huge as dinner plates.

"How is it?" asked Rise.

"It's...it's delicious!" he said. In fact, he couldn't believe it. "How can this be?"

"I've been working extra hard to improve my cooking, especially for you to enjoy it," she said. Naruto also noticed all the small cuts she had on her hand.

'_She really is working hard,'_ he thought.

After finishing their dinner, Naruto stayed to wash the dishes while Rise went upstairs to take a bath. After finishing the dishes, Naruto decided to call it a night. Turning around he caught sight of something that froze him in place. Rise stood there only wearing her panties and a white shirt.

"R...R...R...Rise-chan," he said, surprised.

"Don't you like it, Naru-kun?"

"No it's not that, why are you wearing that?" he asked, fighting down a blush as well as a certain part of his anatomy.

"I just feel comfortable in this," she said while walking in a sexy manner towards the blonde. "Naru-kun," Rise then whispered something into the blondes ear.

"What?"

"Please, I...I... need you! I want you! I need to feel your love, please!" she said almost breaking into tears. Naruto was in awe. If he did it, it would be the second time that they had been intimate. He came close to Rise and picked her up bridal style while giving her a passionate kiss. Rise wrapped her arms around her neck, returning the kiss.

Naruto took Rise to his bedroom, neither coming out until the next day feeling happier that they both have felt in a long time.

**[Konoha]**

Tsunade was not happy, in fact she was annoyed. The reason was a missing blonde and how they discovered he was missing

**Flashback**

_Tsunade had finished all of her paper work and was quite happy; no stupid council meetings and no Naruto annoying her. In fact she hadn't seen the blonde in quiet some time after he annoyed her about that paper. Before she could ponder more Shizune entered her office._

_The Konoha 12, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, Iruka, Anko, the Sand Siblings as well as the Mizukage Mei Terumī, Tsuchikage Ōnoki, and Raikage A came behind her. Tsunade just raised an eyebrow. Shizune for her part went to sort some of the month's paper work._

_"Ok what are all of you doing in my office at the same time," she asked._

_"Well, since finally the rebuilding of all of the villages is complete we decided to hold a celebration in order to raise the moral of the people," said Gaara._

_"Yeah and since all of the heroes of the war are here it would definitely make a lot of people get out of the depression," added a smirking Kiba._

_"Wait a moment, where is Uzumaki? If it weren't for him all of us wouldn't be here," asked the Raikage. The door suddenly opened and almost burst off its hinges revealing a pissed-off Shizune._

_"What were you thinking?!" she said while pointing at Tsunade._

_"About what? Why are you so angry about Shizune?" asked the Hokage only for her apprentice to slam a paper at her face._

_"A Resignation from the shinobi program and citizenship of Konoha? Shizune a lot of these forms come all the time for retired ninja who which to live quiet lives outside of the hidden villages," said Tsunade not understanding why Shizune was so mad._

_"Yes Shizune-chan I don't get it; why are you like this?" asked Kakashi._

_"Look for who is the form," she asked._

_"Ok, ok, let me see here, for one Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Well I don't see what the pro..." she didn't get to finish as she read it again and again, sure enough it was Naruto._

_"What? I didn't approve this ANBU!" five ANBU appeared on the office. "Go find the brat and have him here as quick as possible. He's got some explaining to do about this little joke."_

_The moment the ANBU left every eye was on Tsunade._

_"Hokage did you just say Namikaze?" asked Ōnoki. Tsunade was cursing inside for letting that secret that was well guarded._

_"Then that mean Naruto is the son of…" said a disbelieving Iruka._

_"Yes, he is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki," said a defeated Tsunade._

_"He... he is sensei's son?" said a shocked Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai (Kushina was Anko and Kurenai's sensei)._

_"Why keep it a secret?" asked a stunned Mei._

_"It was supposed to be revealed to everyone including him after he was Jounin or 18," she said._

_"Hokage, is this true?" said a voice from the door. There standing were the Konoha 12 parents._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked._

_"We came to discuss the event for the celebration after our children told us, but is it true what you said?" said Inoichi._

_"Yes, it's true. But I don't understand what could have made him do this. Even as a joke it's too much," she said._

_Suddenly the ANBU returned._

_"Hokage-sama we were unable to find Uzumaki," said one._

_"What? He couldn't have just vanished," she said._

_"We went to his apartment and it was deserted, almost like no one has been there in some time. We tried tracking him but it was useless."_

_"Damn that brat. Well, send some ANBU teams to the lands he has helped. It seems more logical that he has gone to some of those places," Tsunade said while the ANBU again disappeared. She then turned to her present company especially the Konoha 12._

_"Do any of you have any idea as to why he would do this?" the busty Hokage asked._

_Everyone was as confused as her. Naruto loved the village didn't he? His dream was to be Hokage and now that the truth of his heritage was revealed and he knew it brought more questions than answers, that was until Kurenai raised her hand, which shocked everyone._

_"Yes Kurenai, do you think you may know the reason?" asked Tsunade._

_"It happened around a month ago, we were all celebrating Sakura's and Sasuke's engagement when all of our glasses shattered, everybody dismissed it but I took it as a sign of bad omen which I now believe has come true."_

_"What does any of this has to do with Uzumaki?" said Shibi._

_"Well, I saw him leaving the same restaurant we were in with a face of total misery and sadness."_

_"So, he can't be happy that Sasuke-kun and I got together? What a jerk," said Sakura, most were ready to agree when the Tsuchikage interrupted them._

_"Ok, so tell me this, when was the last time any of you saw him before that?"_

_Everybody was silent, the truth was that didn't spend time with him for quite a long time, heck nobody remembered doing something with him since a little before the war was over._

_"There you have it. It's not because he was jealous, it was because you had left him out of your lives."_

_"But still, his place is here," said Gaara getting surprised looks of the other Kages minus Tsunade._

_"What do you mean; all of you ditched him and only because he is now gone you want him back?" said the Mizukage._

_"Just as the Kazekage has said his place is here, sometimes we need to do what is asked of us, Naruto need to stop being selfish and mature. "_

_Mei, Ōnoki and A couldn't believe what they were hearing. To them Naruto was the most selfless person alive who had always put everyone before himself and these people were acting like he always did the opposite._

_"Forget it; I'm not getting involved in this. Even thou the Yondaime promised me an arranged marriage between his son and someone from my village the boy deserves to make his own choices," said the Raikage who left with the Mizukage and Tsuchikage._

**Flashback end**

It has been over a week and all of the group she sent to the countries were Naruto had helped returned empty handed.

The Shinobi and Civilian Councils demanded his return so he could restore both of his parents' clans. Konoha 12 along with the Sand Siblings agreed that Naruto needed to mature.

The doors to her office opened revealing the Konoha 12 and senseis.

"So did you find him?" she asked only to receive a negative response.

"It's like he disappeared from the face of the Elemental Nations," said Shikamaru. Everybody began to wonder were the hell was the blonde.

"Damn it!" Tsunade said and slammed her desk with all off her strength which made the contents of a drawer fall out.  
She picked it up and saw it was some items that belonged to Jiraiya and was all they could recover after his death.

She started to read one note book and slammed it to the ground as she did with the box since the contents of the book were his perverted notes.

One book fell open in Sakura's feet, it was a photo album that had a lot of pictures. Some were when the old Sannin was young, some were with his teammates, students as well as the Yondaime and his wife.

She continued to look through them and saw some of Jiraiya and Naruto himself while during his training trip. She flipped the page and saw one were Jiraiya was wearing normal clothes and Naruto some sort of school uniform.

"Sensei, look at this," said the pink haired medic while giving Tsunade the album.

"Where the heck is this?" she asked not recognizing the uniform Naruto was wearing or the place. She flipped to the next page and the pictures there were from people she had never seen. Some showed some teens that were older than Naruto, one younger and a dog.

The were a few that had Naruto and Jiraiya with them while more were just the group doing random activities that someone does in a vacation.

She turned the page again and this time was an older Naruto just before his return with similar pictures. The pictures had also some teens in them but this time they were the same age as the blonde. A lot of the pictures had similarities to the other ones, heck some had the males crossdressing and a picture of Naruto as a girl that looked like Kushina.

'_What is this? Why didn't Naruto and the pervert told me about this?'_ were the thoughts of the Hokage.

The next sets of pictures had Naruto with a redhead girl with pigtails. She was the one who appeared the most with the blonde.

The pictures were the two of the eating or enjoying each others company much to the chagrin of the younger kunoichis. One even had them kissing or just hugging.

"Who is that whore?!" yelled Sakura. Something about seeing Naruto not with her or alone made her blood boil. Tsunade then saw something; it read Yasogami High School papers and Yasoinaba.

"Pretty smart Naruto I give you that, but the fact that you are out of the Elemental Nations won't stop us from bringing you here. Ok everyone, now we finally know where the brat is. Your mission is to drag his sorry ass back here." she said while everybody nodded.

"Hokage, I along with my siblings wish to accompany the retrieval team."

"Any reason in particular?" she asked.

"Naruto needs to mature and learn that the world doesn't revolve around him, I'll make sure of that," he said and Tsunade nodded.

**[Inaba]**

Naruto and Rise were currently sleeping after hour of being intimate. Even asleep they would not let each other go for fear of being separated. A smile adorned each of their faces unaware of the future test their love and resolve would receive.

**For those pictures in the album, there are more of those but Jiraiya had a copy of some.**

**The ones were Naruto is with Rise that looked they were on a date, is because they were and both the investigation team and Jiraiya followed them. Jiraiya took those pictures as to tease Naruto and blackmail him.**

**I have chapter 3 ready but I will not post that until a little more time, personally I'm not in the mod since stories I've been looking forward to like other _Naruto x Persona_ and _Naruto x Koihime Musou_ stories which are inspiration for me because they are great stories haven't been updated in a while.**

**I know that you may feel the same for my stories but some times I lose motivation either because of reviews or because stories that I like and read which fill me with motivation are dropped or on hiatus.**

**Finally I invite every reader (even if they don't review) to try and make a _Naruto x Persona_ story but have it be NarutoxRise. Personally I love this pairing the most alongside NarutoxTouka (Koihime Musou) and NarutoxMizore (Rosario+Vampire). If you take the story please don't have an immortal, other-dimensional, godlike Naruto at most have him how strong as he is in canon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Update 15/9/2012**  
_

_**Well i got help from Rashaan Butler to prof read this, i hope its better, thanks Rashaan Butler.  
**_

_**Chapter 4 will take longer since i havent finished it and im working on Naruto Musou. Also i have some challanges on my profile so if you have the time check them.  
**_

_Beep ... Beep ... Beep ...SLAM_.

"Damn alarm clock, its Sunday why wont you shut up, its still to early!" Said the blond before falling back to sleep. It has been almost a month since his return to Yasoinaba.

Since getting back everything was so different that when he was in Konoha, thou he felt sad about not saying goodbye to anyone other that Ichiraku's as well as the Konohamaru corps. Thou they ignored him he could understand since they never knew the real him and only what they believe was him.

But what he could say both of his friends from Port Island and here at Yasoinaba actually knew more of him, not the dobe or dead last but just as Naruto. They saw beyond just one part of his personality and actually viewed him as a friend.

His mind then wondered to more recent events that were now just part of his normal life. Going to school with just had started, which with a little bribing of the principal with an unreleased Icha Icha copy he agreed to accept Naruto back as well as almost putting the entire Investigation Team (Naruto, Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko in third year and Kanji, Naoto and Rise in the second) minus Teddie in the same class, the only down side was that they got Kashiwagi as homeroom again.

The rest of his time was doing homework, helping Yosuke at Junes, hanging out with his friends or spending time with Rise, just a simple and Normal life, no evil Ninja trying to take over the world, no shadows or super natural being trying to end the world.

Also because of him dating Rise alot of guys in school always glared at him for dating the idol, but for him even thou Risette was part of Rise, he fell in love with Rise the person not the famous idol.

"NARUTO!" yelled a voice outside, Naruto for his part grumped as he got out of bed and oppened the window, there he saw all of his friends wearing their casual outfits.

"Ok.. what is going one, why are all of you here so early?" asked the blond as he poked his head out the window.

"Hey don't you remember? We're suppose to help Yukiko with some guests of the Amagi Inn arriving today," said Chie. Naruto then paled as he remember the conversation they had a couple of days ago. "Ah shit," was all he said while running inside and started changing.

Outside the group could hear various noises coming from inside, they heard of glass breaking, they also heard Naruto fall from the second floor stairs and strangely enough like some one stepped into a cat.

"I didn't know Naruto-senpai had a cat," said Kanji.

"He dosen't," answered Rise which caused a sweatdrops from everyone. The door suddenly open revealing the blond in a pair of jeans, white sneakers an orange shirt and black hoodie jacket.

The group started walking to the bus stop. "Any reason for oversleeping Naruto-senpai?" asked Naoto.

"Actually, yeah, I stayed all night up finish my homework. I did remember what Yukiko asked about the guests so I stayed late so I would have to worry today," said the blond.

"Dude, for real. Man I haven't even gotten to half of mine, man Kashiwagi isn't making things easier after what happened last year," said a depressed Yosuke.

"Yu-kun and me have already finished ours."

"I also finished mine," added Naoto.

Naruto suddenly felt a pull on his sleeve and saw Rise with crocodile tears. "Naruto-kun please help me I haven't finished mine," Naruto smiled and patted Rise's head. "Of course Rise-chan. How about after we are finished here I go help you," Rise smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"Anyhow Yukiko can you tell us more about the inn's guests,' asked Chie to her best friend.

"Well, I only know a little. My mom told me they were collage students who are on break for some important business. She also told me that all was paid by a rich family though I don't remember the name," says Yukiko.

"College? Are you sure they are ok with a group of high schoolers being their guides?" asked Kanji.

"Yeah but I wonder what kind of business brings them to Inaba?" added Yu. Suddenly they were at the stop when they saw a big bus stop. Naruto felt kinda nervous but he didn't know why.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Rise having seen him somewhat worried. Everyone else also turned around at their friend.

"Nah, its nothing, but I have the feeling I'm going to get scolded soon," he said earning him a confused look by everyone.

They came close to the bus when the doors open, a small white blur had come out at great speed and slammed directly at Naruto making him fall. His friends were suddenly terrified but were put at ease when they saw a small dog licking Naruto's face.

Naruto got a pick at the dog who looked familiar, when he got a better look he saw the dog had a small white shirt with wings and in utter shock and disbelief Naruto muttered a single name "K...Ko...Koro-chan?"

The investigation team was confused, it seemed that Naruto and the dog knew each other, their thought were stopped by the sound of multiply of voices all yelling the same name "NARUTO?"

Naruto and the gang turned around and to Naruto's surprise, happiness and possible future horror standing before him were his old comrades and friends from Port Island the members of the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad or SEES.

"Guys? Is that really you?" he said in disbelief.

"Whoa man, didn't expect to find you here," said one that had a baseball cap with a gin on his face.

"Hey, thats suppose to be my line Junpei!"

"Well, it's unexpected to find you here. Though I wonder why haven't you contacted us after almost 3 years," said an elegant red head in a cold tone.

"It's complicated and please don't kill me Mitsuru-Senpai," said a pail blond. Soon he was surrounded by his old friends who began to chat with him until suddenly.

"Hey, hold on a minute what the heck is going on?" asked Yosuke.

"Opps, guess I got carried away. Well I guess some introductions are in order," said the blond while facing his Inaba friends. "These guys are the group of persona users I mentioned once before."

"Hold on Naruto, what are you talking so casual about that," Akihiko interrupted.

"Don't worry Akihiko-senpai, they are also persona users, albeit a little different," said the blond shocking the SEES member. "Well, lest start."

He pointed first to a blue haired boy "This is the famous Minato Arisato and one of our team leaders," Minato waved to the Inaba. Naruto went to a red hair girl with a hair pin in the form of a XXII.

"This is Hamuko…" he couldn't continued as he was hit by said girl.

"I told you to never call me that!" she said. Naruto was laughing but nursing his new bump.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyway this is Minako Arisato, Minato's twin and also our second leader" Minako waved giving a happy grin.

"Next we have Stupei."

"Hey man, what the hell!" said Junpei.

"Sorry senpai, again I couldn't resist, I mean Junpei Iori."

"Sup," said Junpei giving his usual careless grin.

"Oh and what's this, from the look of things you two finally got together. Anyway this lovely lady here is Chidori Yoshino," said girl vowed politely.

"Next we have our expert archer Yukari Takeba," Yukari also did a polite gesture.

"To her left we have Mitsuru Kirijo."

"A pleasure to meet you, I hope Uzumaki hasn't caused trouble," said Mitsuru.

"Oh senpai, you wound me," said Naruto which caused both SEES and the Investigation Team to laugh.

"Well, continuing on, we have Akihiko Sanada."

"Hey," said the white head.

"Come one Senpai, I know you can do better, well next we have Shinjiro Arakagi," Shinjiro only affirmed with his head, which made the investigation team a little nervous, Naruto saw this and spoke again. "Don't let his appearance fool you. He is tough but a big softy inside," Shinjiro the send a death glare to Naruto.

"Following next, this lovely lady here is our tech expert and scanner Fuuka Yamagishi," Fuuka did a shy introduction.

"Then our youngest member, after me of course, Ken Amada," Ken like Fuuka introduced himself shyly.

"Then we have our good friend Aigis," She like Yukari did a polite vow.

"Wait just Aigis?" asked Yosuke.

"Yes, that is correct. I'm an anti-shadow weapon," she said. SEES was worried of their reaction only to be meet with amazement comments.

"Ok, continuing here is SEES own Teddie, Ryoji Mochizuki," SEES gave a confuse stare and Naruto told them that he would explain later.

"And last but not least, this little troublemaker is Koromaru," Naruto said while petting the dog in his arms who let some barks.

"Koro-san says is a pleasure to meet Naruto-san´s friends," said Aigis.

"No, the pleasure is ours," said Yu.

"Ok then, I guess its your turn, first we have our team leader Yu Narukami, and just like Minato senpai and Minako senpai he can use different personas," this shocked SEES but not more that the twins.

"As I said before it's a pleasure," said Yu.

"Next is our own version of Stupei, Yosuke Hanamura."

"Hey!" said both Yosuke and Junpei at the same time which caused another laughing fit.

"Come on it's just a joke. Continuing we have our martial arts expert Chie Satonaka," Chie also welcomed with a hello.

"Yukiko Amagi, the daughter of your host during your vacation and Yu's girlfriend," said Naruto while pointing a said girl who was blushing after the girlfriend comment.

"I welcome you to Yasoinaba, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Here we have Kanji Tatsumi, also like Shinjiro senpai don't let his rough exterior fool you, he has a heart bigger than himself," Kanji flinched at the statement but also said his welcomes.

"Next we have our very own ace detective Naoto Shirogane."

"Just as senpai, it's a pleasure to meet you all," said the detective.

"Here we have as I said this team's version of Ryoji, Teddie. Just like Ryoji he is a shadow that has gained a human life," this shocked again both the investigation team and SEES.

Ryoji and Teddie for their parts were already getting along almost as brothers letting out some perverted comments, which scared everyone including Naruto.

"Again last but not least, we have Rise Kujikawa, like Fuuka, she is our team scanner and my girlfriend," finished the blond.

"Hello everyone, its a pleasure to meet you and I hope we get along," Rise said in her usual cheerful tone. The SEES team was awful silent until a unison yell could be heard.

"WHAT?"

"Ok, why are you so shocked?"

"You have a girlfriend?" said Yukari. Naruto looked sad at the statement which made Yukari feel guilty but Minato came for a save.

"What she means is that you used to be so laid back, and you always said things about this Sakura girl. She didn't meat to offend you."

"That's right, I'm sorry Naruto, I'm happy that you have found someone that makes you happy," added Yukari while thanking her boyfriend. Naruto then let a smile while accepting Yukari's apology.

"Yeah, well with my time out of the village I could actually see things in a bigger perspective, and the fact that I never loved Sakura it was just an obsession. Rise-chan helped see that and to actually feel what true love is," said the blond while he hold the red heads hand, a scene that made all of the girl gape.

"But dude, the fact that you are dating Risette is quite amazing, I bet some of her fans don't like the idea of you going out with her," added Junpei

"You have no idea," added Chie.

"Well, they have left him alone when they crossed the line and he pulled all of those pranks," added Yosuke.

"I guess pranks are still your forte," said a grinning Minako.

"Of course, I'm still the most unpredictable person all of you would ever know," he said with an ear to ear grin. "So before we continue why don't we get you to the inn and settle up before showing you the sites and as well catching up."

The group left for the inn unaware that a figure was standing there. "So both persona user groups are in the same location and all have that boy Uzumaki as a common point, this could be interesting."

Finally at the Amagi Inn Naruto and the investigation team helped the SEES members into their rooms, they left shortly to look at the town.

"I hope you aren't displeased with this quiet town," said Yukiko.

"Not at all, it's a nice change of scenery, Mitsuru and Aki were right about coming here," said Shinjiro.

"Though I have to ask if that is really the reason all of you came here senpai, why is the real reason all of you are here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, um..." Minako and Yukari were trying hard to say what why they were here without worrying the Inaba team.

"We heard of the Midnight Channel and some strange gut feeling told us it could be related to the shadows, as well as Fuuka's persona being able to detect some what," added a calm Minato.

"Sadly that's the case, if shadows are still lurking I can't just leave them around," said Mitsuru.

"Well I guess you came a little late to the party," said Yosuke earning a surprised look from their senpais.

"What do you mean?" asked Akihiko. The investigation team then told them all that had occurred during their case a couple of months back.

"So we came all this way for nothing, as well as to take a leave. Man I'm so disappointed," whinned Junpei.

"Look at the bright side at least we don't have to worry about the world ending," added Ryoji.

"That's right aniki," said Teddie which caused everyone to look them as if they were out of place.

"Did, Teddie-kun just call Ryoji-kun big brother?" asked Fuuka.

"Um...Yes," was the silent response from Chidori.

"Were doomed," said Yosuke and Junpei at the same time.

"Well it can't be that bad," said Naoto while every male other that Ryoji and Teddie who were hugging sent her a glare almost as saying you are crazy.

"As much as I will regret this later Ryoji has a point. Come one why don't you make the most of this vacation," said Naruto.

The entire group had to give credit to the blond. It was no use crying over spilled milk, so they decided to have some fun for a change.

They saw the sites, starting by the business district with all the shops and enjoying some ramen much to Naruto's delight as he kept on eating.

The visited the shrine as well as Kanji's family textile shop in which the SEES girls left with some of Kanji's creations.

They came to the movie theater which was showing a foreign movie which everyone wanted to see. It was called _**Clash in the Land of Snow**_. Naruto didn't know but something about it sounded familiar, though the poster only showed a snowed field and the title.

Then they could hear whimpering and saw a depressed Koromaru.

"That's right, they don't allow animals inside," said Yu. While everyone started to fill bad for the canine friend.

"Don't worry I got you covered," said Naruto who walked towards the shiba-inu. "All right Koro-chan tactic numer 38," said the blond which earned a confuse look from everyone.

Koromaru barked once and then he stood completely still, like he was stuffed animal.

"Um Naruto what did you just do," asked Minato.

"Well, sometimes back at Port Island when Koro-chan and me were alone we had gone to the movies. And as you can guess, they didn't allow animals in so I taught Koro-chan to act as a stuffed animal," finished the blond.

"I don't know if that's the smartest or dumbest thing you have ever come up with," said Minako. The team didn't bother anymore and entered the theater.

When the movie started Naruto was shocked beyond belief. The movie was in fact the last mission he and his former team had taken before Sasuke's defection, but when the blond actually appeared on scene everyone was shocked.

But when some scenes showed the blond with his former team Naruto couldn't take it. He said his apologies and left the theater. Everyone was worried and followed after him.

"Hey where is he," asked Yosuke.

"He couldn't have gotten that far away. Anyhow what happened to make him just walk away?" added Junpei.

"Yeah, was he ashamed of us to see him in the movie? I'm a little shocked but I don't believe it could be that bad," said Chie.

"No, I think it had more to do with the people in the movie," said Yu.

"What do you mean Yu-Kun?" said Yukiko.

"Well, I think that pink haired girl, the black haired guy and the silver haired man were the teammates Naruto told us about when he told us about the Kyuubi," Yu said again.

"Now that you mention it, he also told us that information," said Aigis.

"Well when we bumped in the train while coming here, he mentioned things getting worse back home and that his "friends" turned their backs on him. Anything else we have to ask him," finished Yu while making a sign when he said friends.

"Well, when we spoke on the phone before he came back he sounded so depressed and the day he came he looked like he was keeping so much inside. I asked what was wrong but he said he would tell us in time," said a worried Rise.

"What ever may had happened at his home maybe more serious that we thought, and seeing things about his past may have depressed him," said Naoto.

"Come on, he is our friend. We can think of this all day or we can find and help him," said Minako to which everyone nodded.

"But how do we found him?" asked Ken.

Suddenly Koromaru started to sniff around, before letting a series of barks and started to run in one direction.

"Koro-san said he has found Naruto-san's scent," said the android who translated her four legged friend.

"What are we waiting for," said Rise, while everyone was following the shiba-inu.

In the flood plains Naruto was sitting next to the river, his gaze lost as he saw the water flow.

"Why is this affecting me? I moved on and yet the memory of the people back there still hurts. My friends are here, my true friends and my dear Rise-chan. So why?" the blond kept asking himself. His train of thought interrupted when felt something licking his hand. Looking he saw his friend Koromaru and had a gaze that showed he was worried for the blond.

"NARUTO!" said various voices. Said blond turned around and saw his friends all with the same look of being worried.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Stupid, we're your friends. We got worried. isn't that reason enough," said Shinjiro in a stern voice.

"Naruto, please tell us what is going on? I can't stand it seen you like this," said Rise who was about cry.

"Come on dude, it always helps to talk to someone about these things," added Junpei with everyone agreeing.

Naruto for his part couldn't hold it anymore and told them everything, from his return to Konoha till the day he left. Even thou the people he knew didn't give him the time of day he still felt bad for what he did.

"Naruto, don't think that way. Your life is yours to live no one can tell you how to only you can. The reason you came back here was because you already decided on it to move forward. Don't let the memory of them shackle you to the past," Said Mitsuru.

"You have been through alot of pain, but you have used it as a stepping stone to become the person you are today. Don't let that effort go to waste," said Chidori.

"That was deep Chidorita," said Junpei which caused the red head to blush.

"We may only know you for less that a year and we knew more about you in that year that they did in your entire life. I say screw them senpai," said Kanji.

"Yeah, when things get though will be there right by you side," said Minako.

One after another the group helped the blond with words of encouragement but most importantly of friendship, Naruto cried thanking the heavens for finding friends like them. Suddenly something strange happened in Naruto's mind a mysterious voice could be hear:

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Fool Arcana…**

_What the heck was that? _thought the blond. Before he could think more he looked at his friends.

"Guys, I'm sorry I had worried you all. It's just that…"

"We know you had alot bottled up inside, you know its ok to let steam out sometimes," said Akihiko.

"Well I'm sorry you missed the movie," said the blond.

"Well since you were there in person you owe us a story with all the juicy details," said Yosuke, while everyone share a laugh.

"Its getting pretty late we should head back to the inn and I know all of you have school tomorrow," said Yukari.

"Oh, Naruto-kun you do remember that you promised to help with my home work, right?" said Rise while holding her boyfriends entire arm.

"Of course I do. But were, your house or mine?" he said before getting perverted remarks from Junpei, Yosuke, Teddie and Ryoji.

"Let's go to my house. It's closer and well my stuff is there," Naruto and Rise said their farewells and headed to the tofu shop. Inside Rise's grandmother welcome them both with a smile and after a few words they started to work on Rise's homework.

**[Yasoinaba outskirts]**

A group of people had arrived after a long trip. Their objective, to return a certain blond to his rightful home.

"So this is the place Kakashi-sensei," asked Sasuke.

"It appears so, well we should look for a place to stay and try to find Naruto first thing in the morning," said Kakashi.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard," added Kiba.

In the distance a figure saw them. Said figure was wearing a single brown robe that covered its entire body.

"So, uninvited guests have arrived. Well it doesn't matter they don't have the potential so they pose little threat," said figure took a pocket watch out of its robe. "It's about to begin." The moment the group from Konoha put one foot into Inaba a change occurred in the world, a change that only the persona users were soon realize.

**[Tofu shop]**

"And that's how you do it," said the blond.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, if you didn't help me i would have never finished it," said the red head with a smile.

"Well, its getting late and I think I better get home to prepare for school," Naruto spoke getting ready to leave.

"Why don't you spend the night here? I don't think grandma minds," said Rise.

"As much as I would love to all of my books are back home as well as my uniform. Sorry Rise-chan maybe next time," Rise was about to pout when both persona users felt something strange, the lights on Rise's room turned off as well any electronic apparatus but light came from outside as it was day.

"Naruto-Kun, did you feel that, something is definitely wrong," said a frightened Rise who took Naruto's hand.

"This can be. It feels... it feels almost like the dark hour," said the blond who started to go downstairs with Rise.

"Grandma, Grandma?" asked the red head to which she received no response. "She is not here, please let grandma be ok," Both teens came out of the Tofu shop only to become horrified at the site.

I looked like it was broad daylight, but the town looked in ruins. Sand and dirt had taken over the streets and a black sun shined in the sky, but no people other that the two.

"What happened, where is everyone?" asked Naruto never letting go of Rise, the redhead for her part also started feel something familiar.

"Naruto-kun something is here," she said, no long after she said those words a group of creatures they never thought they see again appeared.

"SHADOWS!" said both at the same time.

"Rise-chan, we have to run," but before they could take a step a giant shadow appeared before them and sent its giant arm towards the couple.

**[Amagi Inn]**

Just as with Naruto and Rise both the investigation team and SEES were greeted by the same scene.

"What the hell happened?!" yelled Junpei who was holding Chidori who was nervous.

"Mitsuru, Aki. This feels…" said Shinjiro who was by Minako's side.

"Yes, it feels like the dark hour," said Mitsuru.

"But the dark hour shouldn't happen anymore and its not even midnight," said Akihiko.

"Your right senpai but thou it feels similar it's not the same," sad Fuuka.

"Man, what's going on? This is so fucked up!" yelled Kanji.

"Everyone in the inn vanished!" exclaimed an agitated Yukiko. Before anyone cold react they were attacked by a large group of shadows.

One of them launched itself at Yukiko who was unprotected. Yu saw this and tried to run at her side but he knew he wouldn't make it.

_Dammit, if only I had my Persona,_ was the thought that went through his mind. Suddenly he felt a jolt run through his body and a familiar sensation that he hadn't felt in months. "IZANAGI!"

The black clad persona launched itself and cut the shadow in half while staying in front of Yukiko.

"A persona, but how did he summoned it?" asked Yukari.

"What happened Yu, how did you summon Izanagi?" asked Yosuke who was afraid but if they knew how to do it themselves they could at least stand a chance.

"I don't know, I just thought of Izanagi and he appeared," everyone had the same line of thought after the words exited Yu's mouth. _It can't be that easy._

Minato and Minako knew they didn't have time to think thought things and were willing to gamble in order to protect their friends. Searching deep inside the Arisato twins also experienced the same sensation of their new friend.

"ORPHEUS/EURYDICE!" yelled the twins and just like with Izanagi, both personas of the wild cards appeared before them.

Orpheus and Eurydice launched to help Izanagi. The three personas took another group of shadows that had launched towards the others.

With the motivation of their leaders each persona user summoned their respective persona.

"TRISMEGISTUS/ SUSANO-O/ IO/ AMATERASU/ ARTEMISIA/ CAESAR/ SUZUKA GONGEN/ ATHENA/ ARF(CERBERUS)/ ROKUTEN MAOH/ YAMATO-TAKERU/ ELIGOR/ KALA-NEMI/ THANATOS/ KAMUI /JUNO!" each persona user uttered the name of his/her persona (Chidori doesn't have one -yet-).

Each one launched attacking wave after wave of shadow, with the help of Fuuka giving them directions and weaknesses they were able to finish the job fast.

"How could the shadows be back?" said Ken.

"We can discuss this later, don't let your guards down!" said Yu while everybody nodded. Suddenly a larger shadow that normal appeared, it had the form of a weeping woman in a red dress with all of her skin being black. Her face had a shadow mask with half being blank.

The shadow launched a powerful attack that sent the persona users flying and also having the effect of vanishing their personas. Only Izanagi, Orpheus, Eurydice, Thanatos, Cerberus and Juno were still standing.

Before Fuuka could analyze it the shadow sent another attack, this time only Cerberus and Thanatos survived and looked like it didn't do damage to them.

"Man how can we defeat it" Said Yosuke who was lying in the ground with the rest. Ryoji and Koromaru ordered their personas to attack but the shadow evaded. Before the personas could attack again the shadow sent its black arm towards the group of persona users that laid down in the ground. They closed heir eyes waiting for the strike but it never came, but a horrible screech came from the shadow.

As everybody opened their eyes the saw that the shadow was missing one harm that lay not far from them, but what shocked them was what was holding the severed arm.

A figure completely dressed in white, it had samurai pants, a coat even the skin and its long hair were white. The only exceptions were the black Katana and the horned mask that had jagged teeth in an awkward smile.

"Guys," before they could register what was going on they saw Naruto and Rise running towards them.

"Everyone are you ok?" asked a worried Rise.

"It could be worse," said a tired Junpei who had his head in Chidori's lap.

"Man, here too," said Naruto.

"Did you also run into Shadows?" asked Minako.

"Yes, but thanks to Naruto-kun we were able to escape," said Rise.

"Wait then that white clad creature is?" asked Chie.

"Yep, it's my persona," said the blond which shocked everyone.

"Since when did your persona look like that?" asked Yosuke.

"Senpai, now is not the time," said Rise as she summoned Kanzeon taking Fuuka's place as the later was already exhausted because of the previous attacks.

"Naruto-kun, Ryoji-senpai, Koro-chan, give me time to find its weakness," the three persona users nodded while giving commands to their respective personas.

"Thanatos!" yelled Ryoji, Thanatos swung its sword but the shadow evaded again. Koromaru let out a series of barks and Cerberus attacked with some fire spells which unaffected the shadow.

"Damn it, we need to finish this. HADES!" yelled Naruto to his persona. Hades started to let a consecutive wave of slashes, thou it did more damage that the rest it wasn't enough. The shadow launched a dark spell at the 3 personas but again it did little to no damage.

"Everyone, I found it, its weakness is the same as its attacks, the shadow its week against Darkness" said Rise which made everyone understand why Thanatos, Cerberus and Hades didn't receive as much damage since their element was Darkness.

With a quick nod to each other, Hades, Thanatos and Cerberus launched to the shadow each using its own elemental Dark attack which finally defeated the shadow.

The shadow started to vanish only to be replaced by a girl in a Yosagami High School uniform. It wasn't until Yosuke spoke that almost everyone was shocked. "Saki-senpai!" yelled the teen who caught the girl before she could fall.

"Hana-chan is that you?" she said in a tired voice.

"Yes, Saki-senpai, it's me", everyone was in a shock for words after seeing their dead senpai alive.

"Thank you for freeing me. I can finally rest," she said with a smile while her body started to glow and disappeared in a burst of light.

Yosuke couldn't bear the sight of seeing Saki leave again and started to cry. Chie then wrapped her arms around him while letting him cry.

"The shadow was Saki-senpai but how?" asked a confused Yukiko.

"But what do we do now? This phenomena that we are experiencing..."Aigis suddenly stopped talking, before Naruto could ask is something happened, he saw that all of his friends had stopped moving, they all looked in a odd shade of gray.

"Guys, guys are you ok? Answer me!" asked a now freaked blond. He suddenly felt a presence behind him, he quickly turned around and a mysterious figure. "Who are you?" he asked.

"This world has been connected, tied to the nothingness," said the strange figure, said figure picked up a pocket watch and spoke again "You have 7 days for the next challenge, I hope you will entertain me more," before Naruto could ask more a blinding light struck him in the eyes. When he opened them the stranger and the phenomenon had vanished.

"Well, it seems that whatever happened it's over now," said a relived Akihiko, but suddenly fell on the ground not before being caught by Mitsuru.

"Well, everything is back to normal, but the fight has taken its tool on us. I think we should rest before deciding on our next course of action," said Mitsuru.

"But how are we sure it wont happened again while we are resting." said Kanji.

"It wont, not for 7 more days at least," said Naruto.

"How do you know," asked Minato.

"I don't know either. Just call it a hunch," said the blond as he knew the rest didn't see the stranger. With that everyone headed home. Mitsuru had asked them too met her and the rest of SEES the next day after school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I decided to give Naruto the ability to use multiple personas but not from all Arcanas. Also I will have a change from P3FES - The Answer; no one from the SEES team including Aigis entered the velvet room, so the only people who have access to it are Minato, Minako, Yu and Naruto. Also just as Yu has a social link with Margaret, Minato has one with Elizabeth and Minako with Theo and yes Naruto will have one with someone from the velvet room in this chapter you find out who.**

**Special thanks to Rashaan Butler for taking the time to correct my mistakes.  
**

It was another typical day at Yasoinaba. The streets were filled with students from Yasogami High School, some were talking about their daily lives or just spreading gossip, but a certain blonde had other things in his mind.

_'__What a strange dream, or at least I wish it was a dream,'_ thought the blonde as he remember what happened last night after he went to bed following the ordeal from the shadows.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto had fallen a sleep, suddenly he was wearing his normal clothes and in an all blue room that looked like a bar. Then he saw the weirdest person he could have ever seen. He was sitting on a sofa, he was almost bald but what got Naruto's attention was his long nose._

"_I welcome you to the Velvet Room," said the figure._

"_Velvet Room, how did I get here?" asked the blonde._

"_Do not worry, currently you are sleeping in the real world," said the figure._

"_Real world?!" the blonde started to panic._

"_This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, to assist our guests in their journey."_

"_Journey?"_

"_Just like our former guests, you have awakened the power of the wild card, the ability to summon multiple Personas."_

"_Wait, other guests who can use multiple Personas so you mean…"_

"_Yes, your friends or to be precise only 3 of them," said the figure._

"_Ok. But who are you?"_

"_My apologies for not introducing my self, my name is Igor. I am a resident of this Velvet Room, and as I said I'm here to help you through your journey."_

"_Helping how?"_

"_Unlocking the power of new Personas. But know this; the ability to call them forth depends on the strength of your Social Links."_

"_What the heck is that?"_

"_They are the bonds you have with people which are represented by one of the Arcana"_

"_So that voice I heard the other day…"_

"_Correct, that was a Social Link. It seems that you are awakening in the real world, take this," Igor gave Naruto a strange looking key. "That is the Velvet Key. The next time you come to the Velvet Room it would be of your own accord, until we meet again."_

_Then the blonde awoke._

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto let out a tired sigh. "Man I hope I can ask Yu and the others about that place," he said as he pulled out the strange key from his pocket. "If I didn't know better I'd say I was becoming crazy."

The blonde suddenly felt a pull on his arm, he wasn't surprised since returning to school this was a daily occurrence.

"Good morning Rise-chan."

"Good morning Naruto-kun. What's with the face?" asked the red head.

"Couldn't rest last night, due to all that happened. If it's not one thing it's another. I wonder if I'm just not meant to have a normal life."

"Don't say that Naruto-kun. You are not alone, remember that. We are here for you, I am here for you," Rise finished while kissing the blonde's lips. Then, like when his friends came and comforted him, he heard the same voice:

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a genuine bond that cannot be broken**

**This genuine bond shall be the eyes to the truth…**

**We bestow the ability to**

**create Belldandy, the ultimate form**

**of the Lovers Arcana…**

'_Another one? But this one is different than the last. I'll have to ask that Igor person when I see him next time, though I think I already know the answer,'_ Thought the blonde as he and his beloved went to their daily routing while some eyes were watching them.

"He traded the life he had for this? It doesn't make sense," said Ino as she and the rest of the retrieval team saw Naruto and Rise walk by.

"And since when is he so serious, where's the shit eating grin he always has plastered on his face?" commented Kiba.

"Man, this is so troublesome. How are we supposed to get him back now that we can't use chakra?" added Shikamaru.

Moments earlier they tried having Shikamaru bind him with his Shadow Possession jutsu as well as Ino's Mind Transfer but they couldn't even channel chakra. Gaara couldn't even use his sand.

For her part a pink haired girl was raging mad at the site in front of her. How could that whore have taken her Naruto? Also a lavender eyed heiress was feeling jealous of the scene which showed how close the two lovers were.

"Well, I guess we have to use the other plan. Iruka is going to be back in a few moments so let's hope it works," spoke Kakashi.

**[After school]**

Before heading to the Amagi Inn the investigation team decided to head home to finish minor things before the meeting. Naruto had just left Rise back at her home while returning to his own but stopped as he saw a blue door in the middle of the shopping district. He then noticed that no one had noticed it, he decided to get to the door.

**[Velvet Room]**

As Naruto guessed he once again stood in front of the enigmatic Igor.

"I welcome you back to this Velvet Room, so tell me young man what can I do for you," spoke Igor.

"Well it's about the Social Links. When I was with my friends I created one that started from scratch, but with a very special someone I created another one, and how do I put it, it was maxed out," Asked the blonde.

"The answer is simple; your bond with said person is at its strongest. To put it simple you already had the link but only after awakening you powers did the link manifested allowing you to create personas of said Arcana," answered Igor.

Naruto then blushed remembering who the link belonged to.

"Then what about my friends, how come what I got with them is that low?" asked the blonde.

"The fool and judgment Arcana are not exactly like the rest. These grow as a group and not because of one individual. In this case as your journey continues so will those links I mentioned before. You like our former guests, have awaken the power of the wild card, the ability to summon multiple Personas, though you are different from them."

"Different, how so?"

"Yes, the wild card is usually manifested to those of the Cero, the fool Arcana. But you my friend are an exception since your Arcana has not changed from death. When someone awakens his wild card abilities his Arcana changes from what ever Arcana they are born with to the fool Arcana, but as I said you are different. It's most interesting since this has never happened before," said the long nose man. Suddenly Naruto felt something in his mind.

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Hermit Arcana…**

Naruto was in shock to what happened while Igor simple started to laugh. "Well, it seems that I'm now part of your journey. You are a most interesting guest indeed. Before you go I guess you need my services," Naruto nodded while Igor helped the blonde search the sea of his soul.

Suddenly a figure appeared over both men. It was a beautiful woman dressed in strange white and blue robes. She had long light brown hair, blue eyes. She also had blue marks in her forehead and under her eyes while two beautiful white wings came from her back.

"**I am Belldandy. I will lend you the power I can offer,"** said the persona Belldandy as she return to the sea of the soul.

"Well young man, until we meet again," said Igor. Naruto found himself outside the door. He then looked at his watch knowing it was late.

"Oh shit, they are going to kill me!" said blonde speeded towards the Amagi Inn as fast as he could. In fact he ran so fast he didn't see the members of the retrieval team who were just exiting the store next to the velvet room door.

"Wasn't that the dobe?" asked Sasuke.

"We lost a chance to take him back," spoke Gaara in an emotionless voice.

**[Amagi Inn]**

Naruto had just arrived and out of breath and was scared of what they would do to him (mostly of Mitsuru), the doors of the inn opened revealing Mitsuru.

"You're late," said the red head.

"I'm sorry, it's that I had some important business and it took longer," said the blonde while apologizing.

"Sigh, well is not much of a problem since we just got ready since we were also busy. Follow me," Mitsuru told the blonde. She guided him to a room at the side. The room itself was like a meeting room. There he saw all of his friends though he was the only one still in his uniform.

"Hey you're late," said Yosuke.

"Sorry, I had stuff to do," apologized the blonde again as he sat between Yu and the Twins.

"Anyway let's start. The events from last night though strange it had similarities to the Dark Hour we once experienced," spoke Mitsuru.

"But it also had similarity to the TV World," added Yukiko.

"Wait, you mean like they're mixed?" asked Kanji.

"Indeed, though the only person who has experienced both is Naruto," everyone turned to the blonde.

"Well, they both felt the same like what happened, but there was something else," spoke Naruto.

"Like what exactly," asked Minato.

"Well, it was similar to the Dark Hour in that it is our world and we can use personas, but the fact that most of you didn't have to use evokers to summon your personas makes it more like the TV World, but then is what also happened afterward before it vanished," spoke the blonde.

"Hey, what do you mean what happened before it vanished. You mean Saki senpai being a shadow?" said a confused Chie.

"That's only part of it. How Saki-senpai came back but also turned into a shadow that had similar properties to the shadows me and SEES fought at Port Island. But also... it felt like the event was controlled."

"Controlled? What do you mean?" asked Naoto.

Naruto then explained when all of them froze and the mysterious figure appeared and told him what was going to happen in a couple of days.

"Are you serious, did that really happen?" asked a disbelieving Junpei.

"I kinda find it odd that you were the only one," said Yukari.

"I believe him," suddenly spoke Minako with her twin and Yu agreeing.

"During the ordeal we faced, there were some things that only happened to me, so this case it may apply to Naruto," said Yu while Minato and Minako also agreed.

"Um, like what?" asked Kanji.

"Well for me and Minako was that Ryoji in the form of a little boy would appear before us in the Dark Hour before each of the full moon operations as well as what happened when we sealed Nyx," said Minato.

"Add to that that I didn't face my shadow self in order to awaken my Persona. Also the day I arrived at Inaba I had a dream of a mysteries figure making fun so that I could catch him. If that figure was Adachi, Ameno-sagiri or Izanami I don't know."

"Well, we still don't know what we are dealing here so I have made some calls," Mitsuru then looked ate her collage friends. "It seems we will be staying longer so I had to arrange a leave for an undefined time period till this is settled. I informed your parents but we'll still need to do assignments to not be too far behind."

"Ah man I was hoping to enjoy a longer vacation," commented Junpei and then everyone laughed.

"Wait Mitsuru, if we are staying longer I think us staying in the inn wouldn't be such a good idea," commented Shinjiro.

"Don't worry I got it covered," Mitsuru the brought a map with some pictures.

"Oh I know that place," said Yukiko

"What is it?" asked Fuuka.

"It's an old Hotel. It was more modern that our inn and more western in style, but the owners moved away," answered Yukiko.

"Yes, this place will serve as our home as well as our base of operation," said Mitsuru.

"Really?! This time we get a true secret headquarters!" said an exited Chie.

"Translation she means it beats our old HQ at Junes," said Yosuke.

"You mean the food court?" commented Ken.

"You got to make do with what you got," said Yosuke.

"Well, this time we will be more prepared and we will have equipment," Said Aigis.

"Woa, it feels like were some type of government group," commented Kanji.

"We need a name!" yelled Ryoji and Teddie.

"I already have one. From this moment on the members of SEES and the Inaba Investigation Team shall be known as the Shadow Operatives," said Mitsuru proudly.

"I like it," said Naruto.

"Me two, it sounds so cool!" said Junpei while everyone agreed.

"You have been thinking about this haven't you Mitsuru," said a smiling Akihiko which made Mitsuru blush.

"So we get some super clothes and gadgets and weapons," said an exited Chie.

"No, our everyday clothes will do as well as the weapons we use before, though we will be able to prepare for missions much more effectively," said the red head while Chie and some others in the grouped sighed in defeat. "But thanks to Tatsumi I have these," Mitsuru brought a case she opened and inside were some armband like the ones SEES used to wear only it read S.O. which everyone took one.

"But senpai, we have a time limit before the next time that happens again, so how are we going to be prepared in such a short time?" asked Yukari to which Mitsuru only smiled.

"You're having the Kirijo group working right as we speak don't you. Typical," said Shinjiro.

"Well, this meeting is adjourned. We will meet at HQ the day the phenomena happens and since it will be Sunday I expect all of you there early also take these before you leave," Mitsuru handed them some devices to everyone present that looked like cell phones.

"These are special phones that have been upgraded to those we used during the Dark Hour. As you know this new phenomena doesn't allow the use of electronics so this will help us communicate," every body thanked her and suddenly something rang in Naruto's mind.

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast strengthened your bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Fool Arcana…**

After the meeting everyone went their separate ways, Naruto still had things to think about so he hesitated to ask Yu or the Twins of the Velvet Room but sadly they already left so he went straight home unaware of the next day a horrible surprise awaited.

_(I was well tempted to end it here, but it was only half of what I usually write.)_

**[Yasogami High next day]**

It was the same as always, students walking into the building and going to their respective classes. Naruto had just said good bye to Rise and when to their respective homerooms, when he entered his class he saw Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko talking around Yu's desk as always.

"Someone seems exited this morning," said the blonde mostly gesturing to Chie.

"Well she keeps saying that now we're some type of secret organization, like the ones she used to watch on her favorite shows," commented Yosuke with everyone laughing. The bell suddenly rang and everyone took their seats (they have the same seat as P4 only that Naruto sits next to Yosuke in the back).

Kashiwagi entered thee classroom in her usual flirting manner. "All right everyone I got a surprise for you," she said causing confusion to the present.

"You see we got an entire group of exchange students, more than 15 to be exact and we got 4 assigned in this class room. You can come in now," said Kashiwagi towards the door four figures entered two males and two females.

When Naruto saw them his only thoughts were, _'W__hat the fuck are they doing here__?'_

"Ok, introduce your selves," said Kashiwagi.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Gaara no Subaku."

"Hinata Hyuga."

After the introductions the 4 new students got to their respective seats, unfortunately for them they all sat in the front in the same row as Naruto making it difficult to watch the blonde.

For the other members of the newly established Shadow Operatives they didn't know what was happening but felt Naruto's discomfort at the new arrivals, also the duck butt haired boy and pink haired girl looked familiar.

Classes continued with the retrieval team still asking themselves the question, why would Naruto change a life of glory for just a plain normal one.

In math class a teacher had put a very difficult problem on the board. Even Sakura who was a genius back home couldn't solve it.

The teacher suddenly called Naruto to try and solve it. Sakura and Sasuke were smirking thinking the dobe will just humiliate himself, but to their shock he answered correctly after doing some equations.

"Good Uzumaki, I wouldn't expect less from one of the top students in school," said the teacher which left Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Gaara with wide eyes.

The bell sounded again signalizing lunch time, when the teacher left so did some students while other remained like the new ones as well as Naruto and his friends.

After some moments the door to the class room opened revealing the rest of the Konoha 12 as well as Gaara's siblings. Gaara and the rest joined them and started talking before making their way towards the blonde.

The door opened again revealing 3 students from a younger year, the red head quickly launching herself at Naruto's arm which caused the kunoichis to feel jealous.

"Hey, let's go eat lunch at our usual place," said Yosuke and soon the group left with Naruto, before the retrieval team could follow they were interrupted by a bunch of students walking towards the cafeteria and losing the blonde.

Mean while in the roof top the group of friends were enjoying lunch as usual until Rise noticed something wrong with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, its something the matter, you haven't touched your lunch, are you feeling ok?" asked Rise which caused all of his friends to look at him.

Naruto let out a sigh before speaking. "It's the new students and the ones that entered after the bell rang," he said.

"What about them senpai?" asked Kanji who continued to eat.

"Do you remember about the "friends" from my old village I mentioned before?" he asked while everyone nodded. "Well all of the new students are them."

"WHAT?!" yelled the group.

"Naruto, are you sure?" asked Chie which the blonde only nodded.

"No wonder duck butt and the pinky looked familiar, they were the ones in the movie," said Yosuke. Before anyone could say more the door to the roof opened and the accursed new students came through.

"There you are Naruto-baka, who do you think you are dumping us?!" yelled Sakura while the former investigation team covered their ears.

"Man you were right, it's like nails on a chalk board," said Chie.

"Naruto," said Gaara as he came forth. "We need to talk in private," he said.

"Hey, if you have anything to say to senpai, you can say it to us too jackass," said an angry Kanji but calmed himself when Naruto put his hand on the teens shoulder.

"Yes, if you want to say anything my friends have the right to know," said Naruto.

"Who is more your friend than us? We have known you for more that 15 years," said Lee which actually got Naruto to get angry.

"Once I thought that, but now I know the truth. You all are not nor were you ever my friends. I was your scapegoat, your punching bag and now that I left to make a future for my self you don't like it. As for knowing me, don't make me laugh. You knew of me for more than 15 years yet you didn't know me, and you still don't. You didn't know the suffering I went through in that hellhole of a village and you thought I was an idiot while all I wanted was to be accepted." Naruto then turned to Rise and the rest.

"In only one year they alongside others knew more about me than you all did in a life time, so don't say that I don't know who my real friends are."

"Naruto, stop being immature you need to grow up and stop being selfish," said Gaara. The retrieval team nodded while Naruto only sent him a glare.

"You're just jealous because we got together with our dream men," added a smirking Sakura with some of the girls agreeing.

"Grow up, selfish and jealous? You who have everything on a silver platter, all of you had family and acceptance while I was left to rot. I sacrificed myself so many times for you ingrates and never asked anything in return, and yet you say I'm selfish for once in my life by wanting to be with those I care about and care for me as well," by this point Yu and the others were by Naruto's side if anything happened while Rise took the blonde's hand.

"Naruto don't make us use force," said Shikamaru, when Naruto only started to laugh.

"Force? You couldn't even catch a cold if you fell on a frozen river in winter. You know you can't use chakra here right? That's why Jiraiya brought me here so that I could learn to fight without the use of even an ounce of chakra."

"Lee fights without chakra and he could beat you," said Tenten.

"Sadly, he does use chakra. His speed and strength use it even if he can't use genjutsu or Ninjutsu. I bet Chie here could defeat him without even trying," said Naruto turning towards the girl in question, who gave the green spandex wearing boy a devilish smirk while wiggling her eyebrows mischievously and cracking her knuckles. Before anyone could say anything more the bell rang. Naruto and the others started to leave but before Naruto could he turned to his ex-friends.

"As for being jealous, I'm not. I was happy that you and Sasuke were together, I was happy that Hinata and Kiba were together because I actually cared for your happiness. Unlike you, who wished to see me miserable, unlike you who I considered you my friends when to you I wasn't even worth your time. Please do what you always did, ignore me now, because I know if you succeed and bring me back to the village, the moment its over you will again forget I existed," and with that he was out of their site.

Naruto's words had some of them thinking but certain others didn't care. "The nerve, how dare he say that to us after we came to bring him home," said Sakura.

The rest of the day went pretty normal after the fateful encounter, Naruto and his friends went to Junes after school to talk about what happened but were also joined by the former SEES members after a call from Yukiko.

"Not only do we have to take care of the shadows when the strange phenomena starts but now we have to deal with a bunch of jackasses when we are not doing that? Man, that is some bullshit," commented Kanji.

"What are you going to do about them Naruto," asked Yukari.

"Nothing, as long as they don't cross me. They can't use chakra here and also if they cross the line their clan status isn't gonna help them here because if they actually pull something against me or more important against any of you they are going to spend the rest of their lives in jail," said the blonde.

"Hey man, don't worry. If they try anything we got your back," said Junpei while everyone nodded.

"Thanks everyone," said the blonde.

"As Shinji-kun said aren't we friends," spoke Minako and for the third time that day Naruto heard a voice in his head.

**Thou art I… I am thou…**

**Thou hast strengthened your bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating personas of the Fool Arcana…**

The moment didn't last long as Naruto noticed the new school arrivals sitting on another table but the fact that the senseis were there as well.

Suddenly Iruka came to the table. "Hey Naruto how has it been," asked the teacher.

"It was great until you showed your face Umino," said the blonde. His words actually hurt Iruka as he didn't recognize the blonde.

"Can we help you sir?" asked Mitsuru which made the man shiver at the coldness of the woman.

"Well, I just…" Iruka couldn't continue.

"Look here, we know you want to take Naruto back to your village, so I will be clear. Don't try anything and leave him alone, you have already made a dangerous enemy in me for how you treated him, so you all had better leave or you'll regret it," finished Mitsuru.

"Is that a threat?" asked Anko as the rest of the retrieval team joined.

"No. It's a promise and as our friend said, your status here won't help you."

With that the retrieval team left but not before giving glares to the others.

"I don't think they are going to back down on this senpai," mentioned Yukiko.

Naruto was depressed for what his former comrades tried to do only to feel Rise hugging him and rubbing his back.

"Don't worry Naru-kun, we are here and we will not them have their way with you," said Rise. Naruto only smiled.

"Thank you Rise-chan, everyone…" before he could continue Rise captured his lips and a "awwwwwwwww" was heard from the girls. The couple turned to their friends and saw them blushing.

"What?" asked the blonde.

"That's so romantic." commented Yukari.

"Get a room," said a joking Akihiko.

"Oh we will, and we can have those special moments," said Rise with an evil smirk while she had her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"WHAAAAAT?!" said the group in shock.

"Rise, don't tell me that the both of you have…?" asked a shocked Chie.

"Yes, for a while actually," the comment made everyone blushed since most of them haven't gotten to that part of their relationship yet.

"We use protection," said a blushing Naruto.

"Even so, dude you lost your virginity before any of us, man you have been busy since coming here," commented Junpei.

"So, um Rise how was it?" asked Yukiko which caused wide eyed looks in everyone.

"It was the most beautiful thing ever. Our first time was in Christmas Eve last year. We started just hugging, then kissing and finally we did it. Naruto was so kind and gentle and keeping with my every need. Those were the best hours of my life," said a squealing Rise.

"H...hours?" asked Fuuka which made every girl give envious stares at Rise and angry looks at their boyfriends (mostly the girls that have had relations).

"What?" asked Shinjiro while Minako only stared at him.

"Why can't you be more like that?"

"Sorry, but I'm not a Jinchuriki and I can't go at it for hours like a horny rabbit."

Naruto then looked at everyone before turning to his girlfriend who was happily sipping her drink.

"Why did you have to say that?" asked the blonde.

"Why not, can't I show off how my boyfriend is a great lover? Besides today you promised you would help me with my home work and after we are done I'll have a surprise for you," finished the red head while she kissed the blonde.

Unknown to them the kunoichis from the retrieval team stayed behind also feeling jealous because their boyfriends only lasted a couple of minutes at most.

**Well here is Chapter 4; I hope you liked it. Also as most of you have guessed the persona Belldandy is the one from the _Ah, My Goddess!_ series.**

**For my other story Naruto Musou, I don't know when I will update that since after the last chapter of the Naruto manga I was willing to give Obito the benefit of the doubt but now I don't know and it kinda killed my joy for that story. Well if you like Koihime Musou why don't you write a story with them? Personally I would love to read it as long as no Naruto girl is paired with the blonde.**

**Also I have two side projects with lokey478, both are crossovers with Koihime Musou, one is already published with some chapters the other is still being worked on so I hope you would go and take a look at those as well as the rest of his stories.**

**Again I have some challenges in my profile though those are for stories I would love to read. Again thank you for taking the time to read this story and please leave a review.**

**PS - I just saw _The Avengers_ when it came on DVD and I freaking became an addict to it, DAMMIT!**

**Also dont hope for an update soon since Assasins Creed is released today.  
**


End file.
